marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Geraldine Quimby (Earth-31333)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31333 | BaseOfOperations = Hala Base, Hala Field, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pilot, soldier, 1st LT | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Kelly Thompson; David Lopez | First = Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps #1 | HistoryText = 1st LT Geraldine "Jerri" Quimby who went by the callsign Blaze was a pilot and member of the Banshee Squadron under the command of Captain Marvel. She participated in a flying drill to see which Banshee member could catch Danvers. After Captain Marvel maneuvered her way through the planes, Jerri ordered Knock Knock to make a hard right while she was coming in to get a target lock on Danvers. But the Captain gracefully dodged the plane's trajectory and won the exercise in the process. Soon enough the base's alarm went off as the nation of Hydra broke through their mutual border and tried to invade Hala Field. Carol asked Jerri if the jets had enough fuel to which she replied yes so Carol had the Squadron form on her as they flew to the set coordinates. Captain Marvel contacted mission control to let them know that they were ready to engage them, but the incursion was stopped as the Thor Corps intervened putting an end to Hydra's plans. Danvers ordered Jerri and the others to abort and then rendezvous back at Hala Base. After some downtime at the barracks, The Squadron was sent off to their border on the ocean after they were ordered by Baroness Cochran to intercept a boat that was supposedly carrying an army of rogue Ultron robots. Carol told Jerri to keep weapons hot while she took a closer look at the ship. She told them to fire but when she saw a person on the boat, she told her Squadron to stop firing but it was too late as the missiles hit the ship blowing it up. Captain Marvel went M.I.A. after the explosion as the Baroness ordered Jerri and the others to return to base. Later on, Danvers showed up at the barracks with the only survivor from the ship. Jerri hung out at the barracks as Carol contacted Doctor Nayar in order to have her look at Captain Rhodes' injuries. After the doctor finished, the group had a discussion about the space above the sky known as the Void, which was where Carol had come from. After the heated debate, Jerri asked Nayar if she was going to report them to the Baroness after they hid the existence of Rhodes from their superiors. Nayar said that she'll keep their secret even though she was an officer and follower of Doom. The next morning Jerri and the others retrofitted their planes with the power capable of piecing the void. Needing to test the experimental adjustments, Jerri noticed that Pancho had taken one of the jets to try it out but it exploded right after takeoff. Jerri then proceeded to order the rest of to Banshees to head to the hangar while Rhodey was to grab a go bag inside her locker with a gun and walkie talkie so he would stay put until he hears from them. Once inside the hangar, Jerri noticed Carol holding Helen in her arms. While the others attended to Pancho, the base alarm went off which sent Carol into a panic mode and she told the group to that they got to move. Jerri wondered where they would go and questioned Danvers whether she had a plan put in place. Jerri then told the squad to saddle up as they were heading out. They took off with Jerri in the lead but they passed by a local satellite that alerted the Baroness to their position. She ordered for a second squadron to head out after them and blow them out of the sky. Carol dealt with threat of the jets while Jerri and the others headed to the rendezvous point. They met up with Carol and Rhodes at the discussed coordinates and went through their inventory to see what weapons they had available. As they began to plan for their next move, a loud boom in the sky was heard by Danvers who then took off to see what the noise was only to find a invading force of Thors heading in their direction. The Banshee's went to help Captain Marvel out while Rhodes and Pancho stayed on the island. After a bomb exploded on the shoreline which knocked the Corps off balance, they flew back in the air only to be intercepted by a barrage of weapons fire from Blaze and the others. The Thor Kit Renner ended up turning against her fellow Corpsmen after Carol made her question her beliefs which allowed Jerri and the Banshee's to fly into the void with Captain Marvel. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Geraldine Quimby of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers